vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Ness
PK Thundah! Ness 'is a protagonist from the ''Mother series and a former wrestler for VGCW. He was the first wrestler to be fired from VGCW. After resurfacing in EDBW and briefly tagging with Lucas as The Chosen Two, he made his return to VGCW during Season 7. There he formed another tag team with Red as PK Chu, winning the Co-Op Championship, before he was released from the company once again in the spring of 2015. Afterwards he returned to EDBW, taking a job as a trainer and security, while also wrestling under his alter-ego 'Ninten '''alongside Mr. L as L&N Security. In the ''Mother series 'Ness '''is the player character from the game ''EarthBound ''for the SNES and later the GBA (Japan Only). The game is about four chosen heroes sent to destroy his obese next door neighbor Pokey (if you’re a Mother 3 fan, Porky) and a red swirl of fuckery, Giygas. Along the way you bash the skulls of hippies, mushrooms, and UFOs while restoring your health and magic with Hamburgers, Magic Cakes, and Peanut Cheese Bars. Oh, and you can also ride a bike in the game. This game is a cult favorite on message boards and actually is the second of a trilogy called ''Mother. Drink coffee before you go? In VGCW Season 1: This Career Stinks! After a short and extremely average career, Ness made history as the first person to be officially fired from VGCW. His disturbing face and tendency to get ignored by viewers got him into an "I Quit" Match with Ash Ketchum, who after a long fight finally got Ness to quit. Blaming a lack of interest from westerners for his failed career, Ness went off to work in the Japan-Only Video Game Wrestling Federation in hopes that he'd be more successful there. One of the wrestlers there heard about VGCW through Ness and decided to try it himself. Season 7: Ness Strikes Back! However, this would not be the end for Ness's career in VGCW. After some time in EDBW, Ness resurfaced to fight Mr. Satan in a 2/3 Falls Match on April 15, 2014, well over a year after his last official VGCW match. In an intense match that involved Mr. Satan's knees exploding (again), Ness picked up two falls in quick succession, winning the match 2-0. In an interview with Kefka later in the show, Ness revealed that he had plans to return in the upcoming Co-Op Tournament, but was re-debuted early after the tournament was delayed. Ness also revealed in the interview that he is to fight Red at the upcoming End Game 7, a rematch of the infamous I Quit Match that initially ended his career. And, just as he said, on End Game 7, he fought against the Pokemon Trainer. It was going powerful both ways but in the end, Red couldn't keep up with Ness' attacks and was down for the 3 count. However, once the match ended, Red and Ness shook hands, ending their rivalship. This made most happy, except for an angry Kefka, who didn't like their friendship and wanted more violence. He proceeded to throw Ness onto the ground and was about to attack Red until the Trainer reversed Kefka's move, and Ness joined in to take him down. The two then cheered with the crowd, as the weakened Kefka left the ring. Season 8: The War Against Bullies After securing a hard-earned win against Red, the two put aside their differences and formed the tag-team PK Chu, securing a great first victory against Wario Ware Inc. His next Night was considerably harder, as Ness would not only be booked in TWO matches, the first being a fatal four way that he would lose, but the matches would also be back to back, a confusing fact that was made worse by both himself, Red, and their opponents acting very out of sorts. Ness would prove too tired to being as effective as he might have been, and his team would lose the match when Red took the pin, Ness having been tossed from the ring and unable to give aid. On top of that, Ness had found himself being bullied backstage by Groose and some of his friends slash minions, a fact that would earn Ness and Red a tag match against them. However, Ness's finest moment would come at the Royal Rumble on July 1, 2014 immediately after that challenge. Getting the number 36 entry, Ness proceeded to eliminate every single wrestler that came out after him, including his partner Red, with Ebisumaru being the last victim, and punching his ticket to a VGCW Championship match. From being fired to the number 1 contender, Ness' career had turned around beyond all expectations...except that what goes up, must come down. First, Ness would battle Groose's gang of bullies with Red, and while he would battle hard, Groose's interference would play a key factor, as it would prevent PK Chu from capitalizing several times, and while Groose would be ejected, Ness would ultimately find himself in a submission hold he would be unable to escape. Two weeks later, Ness would get his championship match, but Scorpion would prove to be too much for the young psychic warrior, ultimately punching through his considerable endurance and pinning Ness with a Get Over Here Rainmaker. Ness would take it in stride, playing a little prank the next week in a six-man dark match and pretending to be the GM as he entered the ring. It would not help him win the match, as he would be the third one eliminated. Ness would do better the next Night, as he would face Sonic in the show's opening match and hand the hedgehog another loss. With this victory, and another in a Triple Threat match against Snake and Johnny Cage where Ness would pin both men, he gained a chance to get a shot at the Casual Championship, pinning M. Bison but falling short against Barret. At End Game 8, he and Red would both go for victory in the 20-Man Royal Rumble, and in a worrying pattern for PK Chu, Ness would once again eliminate his partner from the Rumble. Season 9: PK Chu Rockin! However, despite this, the boys in ballcaps found a month's time to get over it and work on their tag game, to their extreme benefit when they were entered in a tag team tournament to decide the #1 Contenders to fight The Saiyans next. In the first match, Red and Ness had a good run against the Birds of Prey Captain Falcon and Ezio, managing to go through them without too much difficulty. This wouldn't prove so true in the next match against The Dark Lords Dracula and Ganondorf, both of whom were heavy hitters in Singles. It was here that Ness revealed his role in the teamwork of PK Chu, and that was being the cover to prevent Red from ever getting pinned so his endurance would never be an issue. Despite getting tossed around like a ragdoll for good portions of the match, Ness' durability would see himself through, and expose the weakness in the Dark Lords, that being their own egos as singles titans. With some clever teamwork, Ness eventually landed the Psionic Elbow on Dracula, picking up the victory against everyone's expectations. But though they cleared this massive hurdle, another saw fit to throw themselves in the way in the form of Air Man and Break Man, The Mavericks. Despite Air Man's imposing figure and record, Break Man's determined hatred of humans, and the horror of Hell in a Cell around them, Ness and Red took the fight to the robots, Ness holding off Air Man long enough that, despite getting tossed around, Red's Mew2 managed to crack Break Man's helmet for the 3 count, giving PK Chu a title shot. There would be no rest for the weary, however, as immediately the Saiyans would begin to become a thorn in their side, putting them in multiple tag matches against Barret and Flint where they would be able to learn PK Chu's moves in advance, and with some fixing from Bazza McMahon, a match between the two teams with the VGCW Champion Scorpion on their side, and the Saiyans getting the help of Guile, an unfortunately timed tag from Scorpion costing the boys the first match. With the psychological advantage coming into the title match and a victory with the help of Guile, the Saiyans seemed to have the edge. However, PK Chu were cool customers, and didn't let the taunting get to them, instead focusing on the match at hand. The fighters from Planet Vegeta would prove as tough as their words, however, and took it to them just as hard as the boys did, preventing even one signature move from getting to them. Seeing their durability against regular moves, Ness eventually changed tactics, and started working Nappa with submission holds, wearing him down slowly but surely. And with the timely positioning of the referee that prevented Vegeta from getting to his partner, Nappa eventually tapped out, granting Red and Ness the Co-Op Championships, Ness' first title ever in VGCW! A few weeks later, PK Chu would again butt heads with the Bullies, and would challenge them to another tag match, this time PK Chu was prepared for them, Red and Ness came out of the gate swinging hard, catching the bullies off guard and after a hard fought match, PK Chu would prevail over the bullies, following this victory, Red and Ness would defend they're title against Barret and Flint, and The Dragons, retaining both times, as Endgame 9 rolled closer, PK Chu found out they're opponents for Endgame, The Mavericks, the same team they had beaten at the start of the season to earn a shot at the co-op titles, it was all gonna come full circle. Endgame 9: There is no PSI left in man PK Chu and The Mavericks both entered Endgame with the intent of winning, both teams brought they're A game and put on something just short of a war, before The Mavericks managed to pull out the win and claim the co-op titles from the two 10 year olds, and sadly Red would also be unsuccessful in beating Scorpion in they're long awaited rematch later that night, it hadn't been the best night for PK Chu, and sadly it was about to get worse. '''Season 10: PK Fire(d) Unfortunately for the PSI hero it seemed it was the end of the line for him shortly after Endgame, as he along with Diddy were released from VGCW, Ness had been fired for a second time, and he wouldn't be able to see his friend Red again, fans could only imagine how down the poor kid must have felt as he packed his bags and went home. Trivia In the second episode of EDBW, Ness appeared in a Tables Match, making him the third ex-VGCW wrestler to appear in the non-canon shows after Kratos (SNST) and Donte (EDBW). He is also the first fired VGCW wrestler to return to the main roster. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery 1gHTD.jpg Nesslemania?.png Category:EDBW Graduate Category:Personality